The Hunger Games
by KastinValaut
Summary: this is a version of how i feel hunger games should have been...i do not own hunger and please do not sue me...p.s i suck at summarys so pleas just read and review


The Hunger Games

Original story by: Suzanne Collins

Written by: Kastin Valaut

P.S I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES; HUNGER GAMES IS A MASTURPIECE THAT BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS I ONLY OWN MY CHARECTERS

Epilogue

well this is sorta an epilogue but really this is a description of what this book is about, i am using some of the hunger games material but i am mostly using my own material, the only thing im using as the hunger games material are the charicters Katniss and Peeta and President snow...other than that i am using my own material so plz do not sue me i do not own hunger games or its charicters. but any way this story is about a kid name Jason who falls in love with his fellow tribute in the hunger games and together they face harsh paths, easy paths, and hard paths. but all he is trying to do is win the heart of Lucy Rakbet.

Chapter One

Im not sure wether to be scared or be brave... but i can tell something is about to change, its almost as if i can feel the world changing...i wonder why this is the first time its bothered me, having my name in that ball; But i mean come on, what are the chances mine is called? What ever the case i know i'll be ready. It'll be ten days till the annual reapping; which is were they choose who is entering the arena as tributes for they're district, there are _13_ district's or at least there used to be 13; now only 12 remain. my home, my district number is, district 1. I should be real confident because my district is the richest of them all, but i'm not. Each district is known for it's own...uhg i want to say nationality buts that's not what it is; its what they'er district is known to have. My district and the district numbers from 2-4 usually are the winners but that all changed when _Haymitch Abernathy _from district 12 won; im actually real surprised that he won; theres 2 reasons why im surprised 1. hes district 12 and 2. hes a stinkin drunk! but it all doesn't matter cause i mean like what are the odds of my name being chosen.

My name is Jacen Borough

I am 15 years old

And I am from District One

Chapter 2

The Name

It has now been ten whole days; and now the dreaded day has come. Not just for me but for every legal citizen of Panem that can be entered into the hunger games. Now the time comes for the capitol to choose who the tributes are from district one, the spokes person that the capitol sent, like always explains how everything works, and then welcomes the President of Panem; "i'd like to take this short time to welcome, President Snow" she says in the capital accent. nobody but her claps. as soon as he came up to the podium and said his usual speach every year the hunger games happen. I can tell he's done his speach because he ended it with "HAPPY 245th hunger games _And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor_" and then the capital's spokes person got up to choose the tributes and said "ladies first" and stuck her hand in the ball that had the female names. and pulled out a name and then said aloud "Lucy Rakbet" she got up to the stage and i reconized her instantly it was Lucy "Badger" Rakbet, then before I could blink she shoved her hand into the ball with the male names, from where I was standing i could see that her hand was trembling; and before i knew it she was reading the name...and the before i knew she said the name i felt numb...

Chapter Three

Tribute

She could've pulled out any name, any name at all and the one she read was "Jason. Jason Borough" she stood there for a good minute, i was so shocked i couldn't move. At least until one of the other guys jabbed me with his elbow and i slowly walked up to the stage. and with that she said "Citizens of District 1, I give you your tributes! HAPPY 245th Hunger Games; And May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!" I couldn't believe it... one name in 10 000 and mine is pulled, the odds were definatly not in my favor... well it could be worse, or could it?... i couldn't believe how fast we were taken from our familys, our homes; with the possibility of never coming back. Lucy and I were rushed into seperete waiting rooms, it's were we could get 10 minutes with our friends and familys; I think it's so that if you die you'll atleast be able to tell your family and closest friends goodbye. as soon as the goodbyes are said the gaurds took them away...well this is it...the time were we board a train and get shipped off to the capital to train for the hunger games. when were boarded on the train i see a t.v screen that has the list of all the other tributes...I start to not pay attention but just then it says "this just in Disrict Twelve has had an uprising, it appears district 12 has a volunteer tribute this hasn't happend in 25 years! so the tributes for district 12 are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark!" I've always hated this part...when we get to the capitol and train for the games; we work with the other tributes to practice and such...and then when in the arena just kill each other. I can't stand it for once in my life i have something to fight for, I'm going to fight for the games to end. just then on the intercom of the train a voice says "on your left you will see the capitol building and your final destination thank you for choosing speedy rails happy 245th hunger games and may the-" thats when i just ignored the rest of it. pretty soon I'll be in that

building practising to kill my opponents. I just have to win this hunger games, I just have to win; no matter the cost.

Chapter Four

The Capitol

Welcome to the capitol I thought,pretty soon we'll all be loaded and get the training started. as soon as we get off the train we head into the training facility where we get suited up in our district numbers and then we start the training. i thought i would start with the sword training first. i pick up a training sword and try and balance its wheight to my hand, and then I do some practice blows on a dummy. I'm actually pretty good at it, but I want a challenge; an enemy that fights back. i see an open fighter, "hey can I spar with you?" i ask. for a while he just stood there and then before nodding he said "if you can beat me. No one has beaten me in Fifteen years." for a while i just toy with him, then out of nowhere he does this complicated attack move; whitch I easily block, I see an open position and i use the element of surprise and then attack at his right side. He must've seen it coming because he easily defended it and sent me flying backwords. "just give up now before you emberass yourself" i feel blood trickeling down my lip but i don't care, i use all of my strength to attack which catches him off gaurd,then i kick him in the gut; whitch then has him stumbeling backwords. "had enough?" i taunt him. I can tell he's getting tired, _hey maby i can use this to my advantage..._ i thought. he tries to do a speed attack which i saw and easily dodged it, then i rolled out of his way then i lunge at him but miss. he then kicks me in the face, i fall on my back. "GET UP" he yelled, he started to walk away. i quickly get up and start using my anger instead of my strength; this of course caught him off gaurd, then i did my famous disarm spin that i've learned and managed to get his sword out of his hand. i've beaten him, i've won. "well done" he congratulates me, "you are the first person in 15 years to defeat me." everyone around me claps, then a bell goes off witch signals the end of this training session. we all take a break, the girl tribute from my district walks over and sits beside me and wipes my sweat off with a towel. "thanks badger" i say, she smiles and then tells me "No problem, congrats on defeating Milton" then she gives me a kiss on the cheek, then gets up and walks away. i see milton walk over, "hey i wanted to congratulate you, o yah i almost fergot this is for you" and he hands me his sword. "you might need it in the arena." he puts out is hand and i shake it and then take the blade, i then unshealth it it was a silver blade with a platinum handle. then the bell rings again to signal the end of the break. "now what do i do?" i go for spear throwing and then i go to climbing and before i know it the training session is over. we all have to get to our houses in the building that belongs to our district's. I see lucy and I run up to her "hey" i say. i can tell she was startled cause she jumped. "oops sorry didn't mean to scare you." She then responded "oh it's okay, hey you did great in that sword battle." she smiled, and then i thank her, she must of just rememberd something cause then she asked me "hey when were in the games do you want to have an alliance with district 2 and 4 and of course me?" I barely had to think of an answer cause i just said "sure." she then gives me another kiss on the cheek then runs off into her room to change into something for the game makers and the capital, i do the same.

Chapter Five

Final Score

This is it, i tell my self; time to show them what your made of. i hear a knock on my door, "come in!" i say. then Lucy walks in, "hey there ready for us." she says and tells me to hurry up so were not late. we make it just in time, the anouncer says "okay up next Jason bo-bor-berough" i raise my hand to tell him its me and then i say to correct him "it's Borough" and then i walk in. i grab my weapon of choice, and then i walk up to the game makers and the capitals leaders. they ask "name?" i answer them "my name is Jason Borough" i then see milton walk up to the sparring chamber. the leaders let us know that we can start. and then for a while all you could hear was the clanging of the metal swords, i spin around him real fast i see that he goes to try a right elbow jab to my face i then duck out of the way he then starts to hit me with his sword but i either deflect most of them the rest missed. i then get a sword lock position with his sword he then grabs my arm and throws me across the floor. "had enough yet?" he tries to taunt me, i then answer "come on im just getting started!" i then start running at him deflecting his hits and spin around fast he tries another elbow jab but i catch it this time then turn around and trip him, he then jumps up to his feet, at this point i can see an opening of his defensive maneuvers i use this to my advantage then i try to do my disarming move but i fail and then i get him distracted with something else. he then pushes me across the floor again, i run quickly do my disarming move this time it succeeds and i end up with his sword again in my hands. the leaders and game makers clap in enjoyment they then say that i am dismissed. i bow my head before leaving, then i walk out the door leaving my sword behind. lucy jumps up and asks me "how did it go? did you do okay?" i tell her yes. somehow i think she felt releived, and so did I. now all we got to do is hope she does as good as i hope i did, and the way she handles things i know she'll do great. i only have to wait 20 minutes and she comes running out and jumps and i catch her and ask her "so, how do you think you did?" she then responds "i think i did REALLY good." i put her down. "thats great!" i say. we then walk back to our district house. i see that it's pretty late so i head off to bed and once in my life i can't go to bed. so i got up and quietly exited my room and went and sat down on the couch and just looked up and watched the stars. i then fall asleep, only to wake the next morning. i wake at a start with the t.v real loud, but it only takes me 5 seconds to understand what's happening. "here are the scores for district one Jason Borough is a real hot shot and has got him self a total score of 10, and Lucy Rakbet got a total score of 9.5 which makes district one a total score of 19.5" the t.v tells the rest of the scores for the other districts, "and now last but not least district 12; Peeta Melark has gotten a score of 6 and now Katniss Everdeen the girl who took her sister's place as a volounteer tribute has gotten a total score of...11 which then makes district 12 a total score of 17." lucy hugs me because we got the highest total score for the districts. once in my life i'm at peace

Chapter Six

The Games

It's all lead up to this, the reaping, the training. It's all lead up to the Hunger Games. the fellow tributes of there own districts are allowed to have atleast 15 minutes to say good luck or what ever, Lucy walks up to me and says "hey Jason, good luck and be safe till i find you okay. we have a plan its just that it's not all able to stick right to it. so when the horn buzzes grab what ever you need and run into the forest and just stay there until i find you, got it?" i nod and then i ask "what will happen if something happens to you?" she smiles because of my protectivness over her. she kisses me on the lips and then says "i'll be fine, i promise" then she walks off to her podium stand and i walk to mine. well here we are...no turning back... it's now or never, i hear the countdown "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two ,one. buzzer goes off i sprint as fast as i can to the cornucopia and i grab a bag and i see my sword that milton gave me and i swoop that up but before i leave into the forest i see that Lucy is cornerd, i know i should have gone into the forest and stayed there but i couldn't risk her getting hurt. i sprinted at a guy who was about to stab her with a knife and i shove my sword through his spine. and then the other guy runs at me i pull my sword out and he falls down and then i see why there was an arrow in his back. i grab lucy and we run into the forest together, dodging through branches jumping over logs. we stop near a river, and i take off my bag and i set near a tree and the i clean my blade. i then lay down to rest for a while, Lucy sits beside me. "thanks for saving me..." i see that she had salvaged a knife and a bag, "we have to find the others, before something happens to them, But first we need to find shelter." Lucy nods. I can tell she's cold cause she's shivering like crazy so i offer her my jacket. she said "no i don't need it" she still shivered though so i sat beside her and put my coat around her and wrapped it up around us both she then put her head on my shoulder. i see that it starts going dark so i built a fire, "k in the morning we'll look for district 2 and 4, then were going after district 12." Lucy agreed with me with no arguement, we slept all night with no disturbances.

-back in district one-

-tv-

_"here take my jacket" "no i don't need it" _

_Jason wraps his jacket around them both and Lucy puts her head on his shoulder, _

_-tv-_

_a romance is apperantly going on in the games_

_will this new romance be able to protect them from losing the hunger games_

_or will it perish them both? _

_keep watching to find out.._

_-back at the arena-_

"Lucy...hey Lucy wake up..." i said trying to wake her up, it was morning and we had to go find the others...I see her opening her eyes, and i give her a kiss on the cheek and said "badger, we need to hurry if were going to find district 2 and four" she smiled at me calling her by her nickname. she got up and said "okay, but i want you at my side always deal?" i smile at her and i say "hey i'll always be there for you...i promise" and to prove it i kiss her on the lips and we get our stuff packed and ready to go as soon as we leave the cave she grabs hold of my hand. "always beside me?" she asked, I answer her "always." and we run into the forest searching for district 2 and 4. I look at the sky and i see that 6 people were killed already district 3's tributes are dead one of 5's is dead districts 8 are dead and one of district 6 is dead. we stop right at the edge of the forest and we can see the cornucopia.i can see that district 7,9 and 10 have captured district 2 and 4 and that boy from 12. "I geuss we need to figure out a way to save them" i said and then Lucy thought of a plan to rescue them and she says "hey mabey we can distract them or something and then rescue the prisoners then we will need some sort of plan of attack, then once we get rid of them we need a stratagy to kill the rest of them but us" as I thought about her plan it seemed fool proof, "Lucy that plan is genius, there's no way that this will fail" she smiles, but there was only one problem what sort of distraction will we need..."i'm gonna go over on that side of the forest and set a fire and other beacons so they will follow them and then we go and rescue them." i told Lucy, I could tell she wasn't happy with my plan because i promised her i would be by her side. i kissed her on the forehead and i ran into the forest as fast as i could and gathered as much burnable things as i could to make the beacons i then start them on fire and then get to a hiding spot; and sure enough they took the bait. as soon as they left i sprinted to the cornucopia and i help Lucy rescue the prisoners and when i see the district 12 boy i reconized him as the one who confessed his love for katniss. "just hang on, i'll get you out of here..._and i think of a nickname for him_...just one more rope loverboy...got ya now run" we all sprint into the forest but the other districts caught us and killed half of us exept for 1 tribute from district 2 and 1 from district 4 and loverboy from 12...the rest died exept for me and Lucy all we nee is Katniss and Loverboy and the district 2 and 4 gone...as we get to a sheltered area Lucy and I think of a way to kill them..."nightlock berries" we both whisper... as we go off and gather the berries we go off into the woods and find a bunch of them and when we have enough we go off to the camp.

Chapter 7

The End of the Game

"i hope this works" i say to Lucy "me to" she responds back

and as we feed them the berries they all die now when Katniss sees that her loverboy is dead she'll come to us and we can kill her i thought. "hey lucy we need to be able to find katniss now shes the last of them...we need to be carefull shes a real good archer." she nods "okay then i geuss we are gonna need to watch in the trees too" so while we go on a search for her...it seems she was actually dieing it seemed she got stabbed in the heart and it was left untreated...and when we find her i check her pulse "nothing...shes dead" i say to Lucy. "so we win?" she asks.

"i'm not sure" and out of nowhere an arrow hits my shoulder and i collapse to the ground..."owww" i say "lucy-l-lu-lucy t-th-the-k-n-kn-knife throw it " i pull the arrow out of my shoulder. and then rap up the wound with bandages from my bag...i get up and i point to were she needs to throw the knife, she throws..and it hits her right in the heart and she goes tumbling out of the tree and smashes her head on the ground. lucy helps me up and takes me to the cornucopia. "come jason were almost there" she says to me, as we make it to the cornucopia the anouncer has said "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU YOUR WINNERS"

"we did it lucy, we won" i tell her while she holds me tight "i know, i know we won" and she kisses me on the forhead and then i turn my head so our lips connect and i relize im walking on air...as soon as the aircraft arrives they get me patched up. and ready to go home. and the only thing that was going on in my mind...I won...

THE END

Prologue

well here is the prologue or wat somewhat it is...

soooorrrrry for my horrrible grammer...i dont have microsoft word or anything but any way...this the end for my charicters Jason and Lucy i hope you had a great time reading this please read and review...p.s this is my first story

o ya if it may seem that it follows some hunger games plot

DON'T SUE ME

and the spokesperson name i could not think of a name for her so i just said spokesperson or what ever she was but anyway she had nothing to do with effie trinket! DONT SUE ME...and last but not least...im thinking of making anoter book but having trouble with a title...

and when commenting please tell me if you liked Jason or Lucy better it will help me choose who to have the main charicter on the second book be...so yah bye

this is a prologue from this writer Kastin Valaut]

The end...

or is it?


End file.
